Run Away With My Heart
by castielofasgard
Summary: Captain Swan one-shot. This is a little fic I wrote before the S3 finale aired so it's obviously not canonically correct at all, but it was my little fun interpretation of a potential opening scene for the finale episode. (For the record, I like how the finale actually turned out better than this version but it's still fun.)


Granny's was bustling with people. Everyone was excited about the Charmings' new baby and about Zelena's defeat, so Mary-Margaret and David had sparked a sort of impromptu party in the diner. The proud new parents sat cozied up together in a booth while the many inhabitants of Storybrooke came over to meet the new prince.  
Killian's spirits were not so high. He sat alone at the counter with a half-drunk glass of alcohol in front of him, not the first one either. Sure he was happy for David and Mary-Margaret and he found it hard to hold back a small smile whenever he glanced over at them. He couldn't deny that their joy was contagious. But it hadn't quite infected him.  
So there was a lot of celebrate: Zelena was locked up and powerless, the Dark One was no longer in her control, the new prince was safe, and Killian had been rescued from drowning by Emma mere hours before. But that right there was the problem for Killian. Emma. While she hadn't meant to, or at least he hoped not, Emma had become the vaccination that kept Killian from the epidemic of happiness that had inflicted the town.  
It was her words back at the hospital that had done it. For just a few minutes Killian had been happy, had thought things might be alright between them, that maybe just maybe… but then Emma had said those painful words. She really was serious. She really was planning on going back to New York. Killian should have known better than to think that maybe he could be happy. When had fate ever been so kind to him?  
Killian's gaze wandered back to where Emma stood with Henry and Regina for the hundredth time that evening. Just the sight of her and knowing that soon he would likely never see her again sent shots of pain through his chest and made it hard to breathe. He knew she wanted what was best for Henry. He understood that. But seeing the two of them so natural and happy here in Storybrooke… he wasn't convinced that New York would be better.  
"You look awfully glum."  
Killian jumped slightly at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. Robin had slid onto the stool next to his while he had been watching Emma.  
"That's odd, because I feel positively jubilant," he said sarcastically, slamming the remainder of his drink.  
"Why don't you just talk to her?" Robin suggested.  
Killian shot him a look.  
"I know it's something to do with Miss Swan that's got you so miserable. So talk to her. It'll be better than moping and drinking, trust me."  
"I can't, mate."  
"Why not? She trusts you, anyone can see it. She'll listen," Robin urged.  
"I just can't."  
Killian stood up abruptly and went to the door. He cast one last glance back at Emma, then swept out of the diner.

The jingle of the bell on the door caught Emma's attention. She glanced at it as it swung shut, then noticed the empty seat at the counter where she knew Killian had been sitting not long before. Her eyebrows knit together in a small frown.  
"I'll be back in a bit," she said to Henry and Regina.  
She grabbed her coat from the back of the bench next to her then hurried out the door. The cold night air bit at her face after the warmth inside the diner. It was dark but she could see the leather-clad silhouette of Killian not far ahead.  
"And where do you think you're going?" she called.  
He froze but didn't turn. His posture seemed oddly altered, like he was slouching, hanging his head.  
"I don't know," he said quietly. His voice sounded weary. "I haven't got the Jolly Roger. I haven't got anywhere."  
"You can stay with us," said Emma. His sudden hopelessness was worrying her.  
"You know, for a while I thought I could."  
At last he turned around. The look on his face was utterly defeated, and while it was hard to tell with just the warm glow of Granny's lighting up the sidewalk, Emma thought there might be tears in his eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought for a moment that I had some sort of chance to be part of something. Part of a family. That's something I haven't had in a very long time," said Killian. "But I realize now that I never could have had that, not here. I don't belong anywhere anymore. I'm alone, Swan. Homeless, an orphan, and a bloody useless pirate."  
"Killian, you're kinda scaring me right now," said Emma. "Are you drunk?"  
"No," Killian said defensively. "Well… maybe a little."  
"Why are you saying all this?"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I…"  
Emma strode forward, bridging the gap between them and stopping barely half a foot in front of Killian, which somehow shut him up.  
"I'm serious. You're really scaring me. Don't apologize, just tell me what's wrong," she demanded.  
Killian just stared at her for a moment. Up close, Emma saw that she had been right; there were tears in his eyes and as they stood there, one tumbled down his cheek. Now she was terrified.  
"Please, Killian. Tell me what's wrong," said Emma, gentler this time.  
"Knowing you changed me, Emma. I learned that in the last year. I thought I'd never see you again, so I tried to go back to how I was. I tried to be a pirate again. And I couldn't. The Jolly Roger was the only home I knew for years, and I gave her up so I could find you. And now I'm losing you and I've got nothing."  
"This is about New York, isn't it?"  
Killian's silence spoke volumes.  
"I… I've decided not to go back. Well… Henry sort of decided for me. He basically insisted on staying in Storybrooke, in a passive aggressive way. Apparently he's been looking for apartments," Emma said.  
"You're not leaving?" Killian said. A tiny bit of hope seemed to flicker in his eyes.  
"No," Emma replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "Life in New York was good. Really good, for me and Henry. But… seeing how he is here… I don't think I could take him away, witches or no witches. And besides, I think Regina might lock me in her crypt if I even tried."  
She thought for a moment that Killian may have almost laughed, but he still seemed dejected.  
"I'm sorry, you know," she said suddenly.  
"For what?"  
"For what I said earlier about kissing you. Before Zelena tried to drown you. I didn't mean it."  
Killian stared at her in bewilderment.  
"Wait, wha-"  
But Emma suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. A moment later his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck and they were swaying ever so slightly, as if a breeze had blown past them. Neither seemed likely to end the kiss anytime soon; either they had completely lost the need to breathe or they just didn't care to.  
Suddenly, there was a crack like thunder and they pulled apart, startled. The night had darkened, putting out the stars. Their arms still around each other, Emma and Killian looked at the sky and saw a distant orange cloud looming ominously over Zelena's barn.  
"That's impossible," said Emma.  
"If there's anything I've learned, it's that 'impossible' doesn't exist," said Killian. "I suppose we ought to investigate."  
"Probably."  
They clasped hands and with one final look at each other, ran toward the cloud.


End file.
